MIA
by suzie2b
Summary: Tully goes missing after a raid. When he's finally found, he can't remember what happened.
**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **MIA**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Tully had gone missing during a raid on a German ammunitions depot. After the explosions, Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch didn't know if the Germans had captured him or, worse, he was dead. They searched for days before forcing themselves to give up and headed back to base.**

 **Four weeks later Tully was found unconscious alongside a road by an allied patrol fifty miles from where the raid had happened. He was taken to the nearest field hospital where he was treated for exhaustion, malnutrition, dehydration, bruising, and several missing fingernails. He didn't have his dog tags, and after two days Tully woke up enough to tell the medical personnel who he was and where he was from.**

 **Captain Boggs was contacted at the base at Ras Tanura and the Rat Patrol was sent out to bring their stricken comrade back.**

 **#############################**

 **When Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch arrived at the field hospital, they immediately found Dr. Thomas.**

 **The first thing Troy said to the doctor was, "How's Pettigrew doing?"**

 **Dr. Thomas replied, "He doing better. We have him on IV fluids and nutrients. Antibiotics for infection. His body is already beginning to heal. He is a very strong young man." He paused before continuing, "However, he doesn't remember where he's been or what happened. He was unconscious when he was brought in."**

 **Moffitt aske, "Can we see him?"**

" **Certainly, I'll have a nurse take you to him."**

 **At Tully's cot, Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch looked down at the gaunt man that was their friend.**

 **Moffitt sat down and put a hand on the private's shoulder. When he opened his eyes, Moffitt smiled. "Good to have you back, Tully. How are you feeling?"**

 **Tully gave a small smile. "Sore, tired … hungry. Hey, does Charley know?"**

" **She was out on a mission when the news got to Captain Boggs. He'll let her know as soon as he can."**

 **Troy asked, "Dr. Thomas says you don't remember what happened."**

 **Tully shook his head. "The last thing I remember was that ammo dump exploding. Then I woke up here."**

 **Moffitt noticed that Tully was beginning to fade and patted him on the shoulder. "You'll remember when you're ready. We'll let you rest and see you later."**

 **As the three men filed out, Hitch stopped, gave his friend's arm a light punch, and said quietly, "Don't ever scare us like that again."**

 **#############################**

 **Several more days passed before Tully was put on a diet of soft food and a thin, rich soup. He was propped up on pillows holding a mug in his still shaky hands when Hitch came in. He smiled and sat down next to the cot. "You're looking better. I see the IVs are gone."**

 **Tully took a sip of his soup, savoring the taste and warmth. "Starting to feel better too. Doc says as long as I can hold down food and water I won't need the IVs anymore." He looked at Hitch. "Has anyone talked to Charley yet?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "Moffitt spoke to her by radio early last night. I guess she was pretty emotional when Captain Boggs told her you'd been found alive." He grinned. "She's trying to talk the captain into letting her come here to take care of you."**

" **Captain Boggs won't let that happen."**

 **Hitch chuckled. "I don't know. Charley can be pretty persuasive when she wants something."**

 **Tully grinned. "Don't I know it."**

 **They visited quietly for a while as Tully slowly drank the soup. Then Hitch left so Tully could rest, promising that someone would be by in a couple of hours to check on him.**

 **Three more days and the doctors were satisfied enough with Tully's condition to allow him to go back to Ras Tanura, provided he checked in with the hospital upon arrival. Tully swore that he would as long as it meant he could be with his wife again.**

 **#############################**

 **The trip back to base was exhaustive for Tully, but as soon as he saw Charley pacing in front of the hospital he felt his world fall back into place. Vicky was waiting as well with a wheelchair.**

 **Charley was at Tully's side the moment Moffitt stopped the jeep. His thin appearance made her want to cry, but she took a deep breath and pushed the tears aside. She and Troy steadied him as he got out of the jeep and Vicky held the wheelchair for him.**

 **Tully looked at Vicky. "I don't need a wheelchair."**

 **In unison Charley and Vicky said, "Sit!"**

 **Tully sighed as he turned and sat down. Troy smiled and said, "No way were you going to win that argument."**

 **Tully grinned. "So good to back." He looked up at Troy. "Thanks for everything, sarge. I'll be back with you guys as soon as I can."**

" **You just take it easy and do what you're told. You'll be back pushing your luck soon enough."**

 **Tully gave Moffitt and Hitch a quick wave as Vicky turned the wheelchair towards the hospital entrance with Charley gently holding his hand.**

 **Dr. Baker examined Tully and changed the bandages on his fingers. He was happy to let Charley take him home. He was to continue with the soft diet for a few more days and return for a checkup.**

 **Tully wasn't too excited about having Charley push him home in the wheelchair, but realized all too soon how weak he still was when she had to help support him going up the stairs.**

 **In their apartment, Tully collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. He smiled. "It's good to be home." Charley silently started to untie his boots and he looked at her. "Come here." She moved up onto the bed and leaned down next to him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her lovingly. "Hi." Charley smiled for the first time since his arrival. "That's what I wanted to see."**

 **Charley got Tully undressed and into bed. She refused to let him see on her face what was in her mind as she looked at the bruises, bandaged fingers, and his ribs. She kissed him and said, "I need to go talk to Cookie about letting me cook for you. I won't be gone long."**

 **Tully sighed and closed his eyes. "See you later."**

 **Charley quickly and quietly went out into the hallway and leaned against the wall next to the door. The tears started and she slid down to sit on the floor as she cried softly.**

 **#############################**

 **Cookie helped Charley make up nutrient rich, soft food that didn't taste bland and she marveled at his ingenuity. Tully happily ate what was brought to him and was feeling better by the day as his strength returned.**

 **Five days after returning to base, as Tully was getting dressed, Charley noticed that he was gaining weight. She smiled. "You're starting to look like your old self again."**

 **Tully turned and looked at her as he put his shirt on. "Like what you see, huh?"**

 **Charley slipped her arms around him before he could start buttoning the shirt. "Always have. Always will. Still a bit skinny, but you're getting there."**

" **Now that Doc Baker is letting me eat solid food, I'll probably gain weight quicker. Hey, are you making deliveries after breakfast?" Charley nodded as she picked up her satchel. "Mind if I tag along?"**

" **Sure you're up for it?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "I've been cooped up since this whole thing started, with the exception of going to see the doctor the other day. This will be my first meal outside of this room. I'm tired of resting. I want to get out and move around a little. If it gets too much for me I'll just sit down and wait for you to come back for me."**

 **Charley nodded. "Okay, I like the sound of that. Guess it wouldn't hurt for you to get a little exercise."**

 **#############################**

 **The first time the nightmare happened Charley was on a mission. He woke up flailing and yelling, the sheets soaked with sweat. But he couldn't remember anything about it. It was just a black spot in his mind.**

 **The next time, Charley was in bed with him and it scared her. Tully quickly reached for the light and saw her curled up against the wall with the covers over her head. He pulled her into his arms and panted softly, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's was just a dream."**

 **Charley could hear his heart pounding in his chest as they clung to each other. "When did this start?"**

" **A few days ago while you were gone. This is the second time."**

" **Same as the first?"**

 **Tully closed his eyes for a second. "Yeah."**

" **Maybe you should talk to Dr. Baker."**

 **Tully was starting to calm down and shook his head. "No, it'll be all right. The doc won't release me to active duty if I own up to strange dreams."**

 **After that, the dreams came every night. Charley did her best to calm him when he awoke with a shout and arms swinging, but she could do nothing to help him. Then one night he hit her in the face. She yelped and scooted away.**

 **Tully came awake, realized what was going on, and quickly turned on the light. Charley had pushed herself into the corner where the footboard of the bed met the wall with her knees up against her chest and her hands over her face. "Oh my God!" Tully crawled over to her and gently moved her hands to see a growing red mark just under her left eye.**

 **Charley sniffled as she looked at him. "I know you didn't mean to…"**

 **Tully moved in close to her and their arms went around each other. They were both shaking. "I'll go talk to the doctor first thing in the morning. Come with me?"**

 **Charley nodded against him.**

 **They skipped breakfast and went straight to medical. Tully explained what happened as Dr. Baker examined Charley's bruised cheek and eye. "I'm scared, doc. I could've really hurt her bad."**

 **The doctor smiled at Charley. "Well, it looks worse than it is. It's going to be sore for a few days, though." He swiveled on his stool to look at Tully. "As for you. I have a feeling memories of what happened to you are trying to surface. You say you feel like you're falling … but it's just blackness."**

 **Tully nodded. "Yeah. It seems like I wake up just before I hit the bottom."**

 **Dr. Baker nodded. "All right. I'm going to talk to a friend of mine about this. Come back and see me after lunch." He looked at both of them. "Now go eat breakfast and try to relax."**

 **#############################**

 **At twelve-thirty Charley and Tully met Dr. Baker outside the hospital building. "We're going to go see a friend of mine who has stopped by for a visit on the way to Benghazi."**

 **Tully asked, "Another doctor?"**

" **Yes, a phycologist who specializes in hypnotherapy."**

 **They went to the visitor's quarters and knocked on one of the doors. A short, robust, middle-aged woman opened the door. She invited them inside and closed the door.**

 **Doctor Baker made the introductions. "Dr. Harris, this is Private Tully Pettigrew and his wife Charley."**

 **They all shook hands and Dr. Harris said, "Please, let's all have a seat."**

 **Charley and Tully sat side-by-side on the bed, holding hands, while Dr. Harris brought a chair over to sit in front of them. Dr. Baker took a seat at the small table to take notes on the tablet that Harris had provided.**

 **Dr. Harris folded her hands in her lap and looked at Tully. "Now I want to hear from you what's happening. Start from when your unit was on your last mission."**

 **Tully nodded. "Well, we were sent out to destroy a German ammo dump that was spread between several caves in the hills. Everything went according to plan until after I had planted my explosives. I couldn't get out the way I got in because two guards came in and blocked my exit. The timer was already set and I didn't want the Germans to find it, so I went deeper into the cave hoping for another way out."**

" **Why didn't you just shoot the guards and leave?"**

" **If I'd done that, it would have alerted the others and they could have possibly captured Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch. Besides, a lot of the caves there have multiple entrances."**

 **Dr. Harris nodded. "I see. Please continue."**

" **I ran until I saw light and headed straight for it. Then the explosives went off … that's the last thing I remember. I woke up in a field hospital and was told I had been MIA for four weeks. An allied patrol found me fifty miles from where the ammo dump was."**

" **All right. What I want you to do is take your boots off and get comfortable."**

 **Tully blinked. "Huh?"**

 **Dr. Harris smiled. "I want you as comfortable as possible and I would prefer to not have your boots on the bed."**

 **Tully felt his nervousness rise. "Um … okay." He took his boots off, scooted onto the bed with his back against the headboard, and put the pillow behind him.**

" **Comfy?" Tully nodded. "Now, close your eyes and relax. Breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth. Slow, deep breaths." Dr. Harris waited for him to start, then continued, "With each breath you will feel more and more sleepy." She waited until she saw Tully's shoulders begin to droop. "Good. You are drifting away now. Into a deep sleep, but you can still hear my voice. Keep breathing … in … out. That's right. Are you still comfortable?"**

 **Tully simply gave a slow nod.**

 **Dr. Harris smiled. "Very good. Now, what I want you to do is let your mind go back to the events you told me about. I need you to see those events in your mind. I need you to relive the last thing you remember clearly." She waited a few moments. "Tell me where you are now?"**

 **Tully said, "I'm running through a cave. I can see a light. It must be an exit."**

" **What happened next?"**

" **I hear the explosion … and then there's nothing. It's just black."**

 **Dr. Harris kept her voice low and calm. "I need you to push your mind further. Break through that blackness and tell me what you see."**

 **Tully's brow furrow. "I'm … I'm falling!" His arms began to flail and Charley automatically reached for him.**

 **Dr. Harris caught her arm and shook her head. Charley nodded as the doctor said, "Relax, Tully. You aren't falling anymore. Just breathe." His arms slowly fell back onto the bed. "Tell me what's happening now."**

" **My head hurts when I sit up. It's dark."**

" **Can you see anything?"**

 **Tully shook his head slowly. "Not right away. But then I notice slivers of light coming from cracks in the ceiling. I guess my eyes adjusted to the dark. I'm in a tunnel." He reached up and rubbed the back of his head with a pained expression. "Feel dizzy."**

 **Dr. Harris said, "Take a second and relax. Breathe in … breathe out. Let the pain and dizziness wash away with each breath." She waited. "Feel better?"**

 **Tully nodded. "I started to follow the tunnel. It goes on forever. I lose track of time. When the slivers of light go away I figure it must be dark outside and I stop to rest."**

" **All right. I want you to skip ahead two weeks. Tell me what's happening."**

" **Hungry. My stomach is aching. I've been finding trickles of water along the way, but nothing I can eat. I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. Afraid to sleep."**

 **Dr. Harris asks, "Why are you afraid to sleep?"**

 **Tully replied, "Afraid I won't wake up. Afraid I won't see Charley or my friends again."**

 **Charley wiped tears off her face. The doctor patted her gently on the shoulder and gave her a tissue as she said, "Let's skip ahead again. How did you finally get out?"**

" **Started seeing bats. Figured there must be a way out somewhere ahead. I rounded a corner a while later and was hit in the face by bright daylight. I tried to run to it, but I kept stumbling and fell several times. I had to climb to get to the opening. My dog tags got hung up on a rock and the chain broke. Lost them and some fingernails as I clawed my way up."**

 **Dr. Harris asked, "What happened once you got outside?"**

 **Tully replied, "I didn't recognize where I was, so I just started walking. I walked for a day and a half I think. Came to a road. Couldn't go any further. Decided to sit down to wait. I would've welcomed a German patrol at that point, but then I woke up in a field hospital."**

" **All right, Tully. I'm going to wake you up now. When you open your eyes, you will feel refreshed and relaxed. Your memories will remain intact and you will not have any more nightmares. One … you are beginning to awaken. Two … you are becoming more aware. And three. Open your eyes, Tully."**

 **He opened his eyes slowly and blinked. The first thing he saw was Charley, tears still in her eyes. Her bruised face made him frown as he remembered … everything. Tully reached out to her and she went into his embrace.**

 **Dr. Harris smiled. "How do feel?"**

 **Tully sighed as he held Charley. "Relieved. I remember everything that happened now. Thank you, doctor."**

" **You are very welcome." Dr. Harris stood and moved the chair back to the table. "Now, I intend to extend my stay here a few more days. Just in case you feel a need to talk. However, I think you're going to be fine."**

 **Dr. Baker stood as Tully and Charley scooted to the edge of the bed. "If you go one week without a nightmare, and you continue to gain weight, I will release you back to active duty."**

 **#############################**

 **Late that afternoon, Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch, who had just arrived back from patrol, were having dinner when Charley and Tully walked into the mess hall.**

 **They got their food and sat down at the table with their friends, who noticed Charley's bruises but didn't immediately say anything.**

 **Moffitt smiled and said, "You're looking a lot better, Tully. Won't be long before you're back with us."**

" **Doc Baker says he'll put me back on active duty in a week."**

 **Charley added, "As long as he doesn't have any more nightmares and gains a bit more weight."**

 **Hitch chuckled as he looked at the mound of macaroni, two pork chops, and vegetables on Tully's tray. "I don't think gaining weight is gonna be a problem."**

 **Troy asked, "Have you remembered anything yet?"**

 **Tully swallowed. "After I accidently whacked Charley last night, we went to see Dr. Baker this morning and he took us to a hypnotherapist friend of his."**

 **Moffitt said, "Was wondering about the bruises. Are you all right, Charley?"**

" **I'm fine, Jack. Thank you."**

 **Moffitt looked at Tully. "So you were hypnotized?"**

 **Tully replied, "Yeah. It was a little strange. I relived the whole thing."**

 **Hitch asked, "So what happened?"**

 **For the next hour Tully related his ordeal to Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch, answered their questioned, and ended with, "Dr. Baker and Dr. Harris agreed that the nightmares were caused by my mind trying to remember." He put his arm around Charley. "I'm just sorry it took giving my wife a black eye to realize I needed help."**


End file.
